durararanewstoryfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Weer Samen
Weer Samen Shizuo's POV. Door een zachte beweging voel ik iets kriebelen aan mijn neus. Met mijn ogen toe frons ik en snuif even; proberend om te bepalen wat het is via de geur. Als ik een zoete kersengeur ruik, frons ik dieper in verwarring. De laatste keer dat ik checkte, lag ik in mijn bed te slapen; al dromend over Myuu. Over hoe ze naar huis was gekomen, verkleed als een blondje, en me zo de hele week lang irriteerde en uiteindelijk hadden we seks op mijn verjaardag. Ik herinner me niks van het eten van kersen. Even overweeg ik het om wakker te worden en te kijken of er kersen op mijn bed liggen, maar ik wil niet wakker worden. Ik wil in deze droom van Myuu blijven. Maar mijn nieuwsgierigheid wint en langzaam popt er een oog open. Even knipper tegen het felle zonlicht... Wacht. Mijn raam is aan de andere kant. Mijn oog wijdt zich en even kijk ik rond -hoe ver dat ik kan zien met dat ene oog, eh-. Luid slik ik. Dit is niet mijn kamer. En dan begin ik te panikeren. Oh, nee. Oh, nee. Oh, nee. Dit kan niet waar zijn. Ik heb niet geslapen met een... andere vrouw! Oh, nee. Oh, nee. Oh, nee. Dit is dus WEL vreemdgaan! Sh*t. Sh*t! Sh*t!! Sh*t!!! SH*T!!!! Wat moet ik nu doen?! Weggaan zonder iets te zeggen? Nee, dat is te wreed. Haar wakker maken en zeggen dat ik wegga nadat ik haar heb uitgelegd dat dit een vergissing was? Als ik het haar rustig uitleg... Ja, dat gaan we doen. Maar als ik dan mijn blik richt op de vrouw die in mijn armen ligt, wijdt mijn ene oog zich en mijn andere vliegt open. Hier ligt in mijn armen, vredig te slapen: Myuu. Yagiri Myuu. Hoe is dit mogelijk?! Ze was toch in Amerika? Wacht eens even... Dat betekent dan dat mijn droom... geen droom is. Dus dat betekent dat... ik seks heb gehad met Myuu. Meteen worden mijn wangen warmen en hebben nu waarschijnlijk een bietrode kleur. Ik heb seks gehad met Myuu. Met Myuu. En we zijn nog niet eens getrouwd- Oké, waar komt dat vandaan? Ja, ik hou van Myuu en zij van mij, maar trouwen... Dat is veel te vroeg en ik weet nog niet eens of onze relatie wel zo lang zal duren. 'Ze heeft 6 maanden op je zitten wachten, terwijl ze best snel een vent kan krijgen, is dan teruggekomen en heeft samen met je seks gehad voor je verjaardag.' '' ''verduidelijkt een klein stemmetje in mijn hoofd en ik dat laat me knikken. Ja, daar heb je een punt. Als ik een beweging voel, richt ik mijn aandacht op de beeldschone vrouw in mijn armen die rustig haar ogen open knippert. Lichtjes glimlach ik als ze me aankijkt met die grote diepzee-blauwe ogen van haar. "Goedenmorgen..." mompel ik en kus haar voorhoofd waardoor ze moet glimlachen. Het doet me smelten die glimlach van haar. "Goedenmorgen, Shizuo..." fluistert ze zachtjes terug met die mooie stem van haar en ik zucht uit opluchting. "Fieuw, je noemt me geen 'Shizu-chan' meer." grinnik ik en ze grijnst een beetje vals. "Echt waar, Shizu-chan?" grinnikt ze uit en ik krijg een zenuwtrekje aan mijn wenkbrauw en kreun uit irritatie. "Nee, he..." "Oi, Shizu-chan!! Ontbijt!!" roept Myuu van beneden, waarschijnlijk vanuit de keuken, naar me en ik kreun uit frustratie. Nee, niet omdat ik op moet staan, maar omdat ze me 'Shizu-chan' noemt. Inwendig grom ik. Waarschijnlijk heeft ze dat van Izaya. Ik knars mijn tanden en bal mijn vuisten. Als ik die vlo te pakken krijg... *Dan doe je niks Shizuo, of je kunt van je leven geen kinderen meer krijgen. En je wilt kinderen. Ja, dat wil je. Een meisje en een jongen. De jongen heeft je blonde haren en Myuu's blauwe ogen. En het meisje-* Wow. Wacht. Wat? Myuu's blauwe ogen? Denk ik nu echt aan kinderen met Myuu? Even laat ik het idee inzinken en het voelt eigenlijk... Fijn om te kunnen denken aan een familie met Myuu. Dat zou erg fijn zijn. Ja, erg fijn. "SHIZUO! IK ROEP JE GEEN DERDE KEER OF IK EET ALLES ALLEEN OP!" schreeuwt Myuu van beneden en ik schrik op. Oh-oh. Ik denk dat ik de stier boos heb gemaakt. Met een zucht sta ik op en maak me op mijn gemak een weg naar beneden. Als ik de laatste trede van de trap af ben, wijden mijn ogen zich als een pan een paar milimeter naast me tegen de muur aankletst. Langzaam en met nog steeds grote ogen draai ik mijn hoofd en aanschouw een rode Myuu Yagiri. Schaapachtig grijns ik en nader haar rustig. "Myuu-" probeer ik te zeggen, maar word onderbroken door een pot die recht in mijn gezicht beland. Als de pot op de grond valt, laat het een grote rode plek achter en ik knars mijn tanden. "WAAR WAS DAT NU VOOR?!" roep ik boos naar haar en ze krijgt een klein zenuwtrekje voordat haar hoofd opschiet en ze me boos aanstaart. "Omdat je weet dat ik NIET GRAAG MEZELF WIL HERHALEN, JIJ OEN!" roept ze en ik grom. Ze doet hetzelfde en de hele tijd blijven we grommen. Een elektrische connectie is te zien tussen onze hoofden. Na een minuutje sterft het grommen weg en beginnen we opeens gewoon beide te lachen. Waarom weet ik niet, maar het leek gewoon een goed moment. "Wat zijn we nu aan het doen, Shizu?" vroeg Myuu terwijl haar gelach weg stefr. Al grinnikend schud ik mijn hoofd. "Ik weet het niet." grinnik ik eruit en ze grijnst breed. In één zwier draait ze zich om en marcheert grappig richting de keuken. "Wat doe je?" vraag ik terwijl ik haar volg naar de keuken en een lach onderdruk. "Heh? Wat bedoel je?" vraagt ze nogal verbaasd en en houdt haar hoofd schuin. Het is best schattig. "Waarom marcheer je zo grappig?" vraag ik best nieuwsgierig en ze grijnst weer breed als ze het begrijpt. "Dat is gewoon mijn stapje. Ik noem het de 'Myuu Walk'." vertelt ze me met zo'n domme gezichtsuitdrukking dat je alleen maar kan lachen. Als ik ben gestopt met lachen, zetten we ons neer aan de keukentafel en beginnen met eten. Hmm. Wentelteefjes*. Lekker. Voordat we beginnen met schrokken, kijken we elkaar recht in de ogen aan met een grijns. Een competetieve grijns. Voor een eetwedstrijd. 3, 2, 1... "Itadakimasu~!!" roepen we te samen en beginnen alles naar binnen te duwen. Ik ben nu al aan mijn vijfde bezig en zij aan haar zesde. Wow, snelle meid. Dit wordt spannend. "Aha! Gewonnen!!" roept Myuu triomfantelijk als ze voor mij al haar wentelteefjes heeft opgepeuzeld. Ik grinnik door haar kinderachtigheid, maar ik moet het toegeven: Ze is goed. Met een grijns sta ik op en maak me een weg naar haar kant. Als ik bij haar ben, wikkel ik mijn armen rond haar en begraaf mijn gezicht in haar nek. "Oké, en wat wil je als prijs?" vraag ik haar al spottend en grinnik als ik haar zie blozen. "Euhm..." mompelt ze zo rood als een kreeft en mijn grijns kan nu echt niet breder zijn. "Nou... Misschien heb ik wel een ideetje..." mompel ik zachtjes in haar oor en fluister de rest. Ze wordt bietrood, maar knikt toch. Met een bredere -als dat mogelijk is- grijns neem ik haar hand vast en samen maken we ons een weg naar boven; naar de slaapkamer. "En wat wil je doen vandaag?" vraagt Myuu terwijl ze naar me staart met haar hoofd half begraven in haar kussen. Met een 'hmm' kijk ik naar haar met mijn sigaret begelengd (of hoe je dat ook schrijft) uit mijn mondhoek. Even denk ik erover na. Hmm... Wat zouden we allemaal kunnen doen vandaag? Aha. Ik heb een idee! "Myuu." probeer ik haar aandacht te trekken en vragend kijkt ze op. "Wat?" vraagt ze zo onschuldig, het is zo schattig. "Zou je met mij uit willen gaan vanavond?" vraag ik zo formeel mogelijk en haar ogen wijden zich even voordat ze verzachten en ze grinnikt. "Natuurlijk, Shizu-chan." ze grijnst breed en ik kreun weer uit frustratie. "Niet weer, hé..." "Ik ga me douchen." kondig ik onnodig aan en zet me recht van het bed. Myuu kijkt op uit haar boek en glimlacht. "Oké." zegt ze zachtjes en schenkt me nog even die prachtige gesloten-ogen-glimlach van haar en vestigt haar blik dan weer in haar boek. Even gluur ik naar de titel van het boek voordat ik me een weg maak naar de badkamer. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows" staat erop geschreven. Hm. Harry Potter? Ah ja, die jongen die zo'n tovenaar is en zijn aarstvijand is... Voldemort of zoiets? Ja, ik heb de boeken nog nooit gelezen, maar ik heb wel wat films ervan gezien. Niet echt mijn ding. Met een diepe zucht ga ik de badkamer in en begin me uit te kleden. Ik zet de douche aan en wacht even totdat het water warm is. Als ik voel dat het water warm genoeg is, stap ik de douchekabine in. Een opgeluchte zucht verlaat mijn mond als mijn huid in aanraking komt met het warme water.Ik voel al mijn spieren ontspannen en mijn lichaam verwarmen. Het is een heerlijk gevoel. Het enige wat ik hoor is het geritsel van het water tegen de douchewanden. Het is een sirene. Ik sluit mijn ogen en geniet van de stilte, maar het wordt onderbroken als ik de deur van de douche hoor openschuiven. Even span ik op voordat ik ontspan en als ik me wil omdraaien om degene, die durft mijn douchedeur open te doen wanneer ik erin zit, uit te schelden en weg te duwen, maar ik stop in mijn acties als ik twee paar fijne armen rond me voel wikkelen. Ik voel een hoofd tegen mijn bovenrug gedrukt in een ontspannend gebaar. Een kleine glimlach verschijnt op mijn gezicht en ik draai me om om Myuu recht in de ogen aan te kijken. Zachtjes kus ik haar voorhoofd en neem haar dan weer in mijn armen. Hehe, wat fijn. Om zo samen te douchen. "Shizuo," spreekt Myuu me aan en ik kijk op met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw uit mijn kast. "Hmm?" vraag ik en ik oog haar als ze met haar truitje zit te spelen. "Kunnen we Tsuki gaan bezoeken vandaag?" vraagt ze rustig en mijn ogen wijden zich. Ze wilt Tsuki gaan bezoeken. Maar Tsuki woont samen met haar vriendje. En haar vriendje is Izaya. En dus als we Tsuki gaan bezoeken, gaan we Izaya bezoeken. En dat wil ik niet, maar ik wil Myuu een plezier doen. Grr, het lot haat mij. Diep zucht ik en kijk haar nog eens in de ogen aan. Ze staart me aan met die grote, blauwe ogen van haar en ik weet dat ik ze niet kan weerstaan. Ik kreun uit irritatie. "Beter hopen dat Izaya niks uithaalt of anders mag jij betalen voor de schade." grom ik uit en een brede grijns verschijnt op haar gezicht. "Yay! Dank je, Shizu-chan! Je bent een schat!" roept ze enthousiast en blij en ze springt snel op, kust mijn wang en verlaat dan de kamer; stormend naar beneden. Meteen bloos ik, maar voel ook irritatie naar boven borrelen. "NOEM ME NIET SHIZU-CHAN!!" gil ik zo luid als ik kan en ik zweer dat ik het huis kon voelen schudden.